


Playlist Compilations For "This Could Be Good"

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: this could be good (love is patient, love is kind) [36]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Playlists that I've saved and/or recompiled from this series. Unless otherwise noted, songs on playlists are meant to be played in order.





	1. my words are wrapped in barbwire (my actions speak for what I can't say)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Rangers Samurai: Kevin/Mike.

1\. _Body Talks_, by the Struts

2\. _i wanna be your girlfriend, _by girl in red

3\. _My Type_, by Saint Motel

4\. _Hold Back The River, _by James Bay

5\. _Tender_, by Blur

6\. _On My Way, _by Lea Michele


	2. swing my heart across the line (hold me tight or don't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Rangers R.P.M.: Scott/Summer/Flynn/Ziggy/Dillon.

1\. _Bad Liar_, by Imagine Dragons

2\. _Hold Me Tight Or Don't_, by Fall Out Boy

3\. _Counting Stars/Satisfied_ mashup (can be found on youtube), OneRepublic/Hamilton

4\. _Afraid_, by The Neighbourhood

5\. _Next To Me_, by Imagine Dragons

6\. _We Are Unbreakable_, by Hedley

7\. _Ready To Go_, by Panic! at the Disco


	3. show me joy; flower through disarray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: Dax POV, Dax/OMC, Dax/Taylor Earhardt.

1\. _Little Numbers_, by BOY

2\. _Happy Ending, _by Mika

3\. _Fake It, _by Bastille

4\. _Another Story_, by The Head And The Heart

5\. _Strawberries and Cigarettes, _by Troye Sivan

6\. _Finale_, from Dear Evan Hanson

7\. _Gonna Get Over You_, by Sara Bareilles

8\. _Almost_, by Hozier


	4. when i watch the world burn (all i think about is you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Rangers R.P.M.: Scott/Ziggy/Dillon.

1\. _Why We Build The Wall, _from Hadestown

2\. _Doom Days, _by Bastille

3\. _Somebody Told Me, _by The Killers

4\. _Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off, _by Panic! at the Disco

5\. _DNA_, by Little Mix

6\. _New Americana, _by Halsey

7\. _Old Fashioned, _by Panic! at the Disco


	5. i am my own person (i will not set myself on fire to keep you warm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Rangers Samurai: Lauren/Mia.

1\. _Castle Walls_, by Christina Aguilera (the solo version)

2\. _Know Your Name_, by Mary Lambert

3\. _Catch My Breath, _by Kelly Clarkson

4\. _She Keeps Me Warm, _by Mary Lambert

5\. _Raise a Little Hell_, by Trooper

6\. _Kill Your Heroes, _by AWOLNATION

7\. _Burn the House Down_, by AJR

8\. _Second Chance_, by Shinedown

9\. _Carry On_, by fun.


	6. if you're gonna be the death of me (that's how i want to go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Rangers Time Force: Trip/Katie, Jen/Wes, Jen/Wes/Eric.

1\. _Centuries_, by Fall Out Boy

2\. _Heroes Tonight, _by Janji

3\. _Is There Somewhere_, by Halsey

4\. _Collar Full_, by Panic! at the Disco

5\. _Bad Decisions,_ by Bastille

6\. _Walking the Wire, _by Imagine Dragons

7\. _Hunger, _by Florence + the Machine


	7. these words are knives that often leave scars (the fear of falling apart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Casey/RJ.

1\. _This is Gospel, by _Panic! at the Disco

2\. _Game of Survival_, by Ruelle

3\. _Twin-Sized Mattress, _by the Front Bottoms

4\. _maybe, i'm afraid_, by lovelytheband

5\. _Take Me As I Am_, by FM Static

6\. _It's Alright_, by Mother Mother

7\. _Wild Things, _by Alessia Cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a really good Casey/RJ fanvid to Take Me As I Am that was what initially sold me on the ship, years ago. It can be found on youtube.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wants to know the specific scenes attached to each song, then I'm totally willing to share! Just comment below and I'll reply.


End file.
